L'héritier
by Patmizi
Summary: Harry Potter mort à 1 an !attention AU Un Harry indépendant de Dumbledore et surpuissantqu'est ce que ça donne? Ressemble un peu à la fic d'elaur mais je l'ai amélioré à ma facon. Attention j'ai un pb d'ordi pour mes autres chapitre allez sur twwohaisoft
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient tout est à JK Rowling !(TT)_ **

**Chapitre 1- Petits problèmes en vue **

Nous sommes le 31 octobre. James et Lily Potter sont devant leurs cheminées à regarder leur petit bout de chou âgé d'à peine 1 an jouer avec un chien noir en peluche.

Soudain un bruit sourd leurs parvient aux oreilles : la porte d'entrée avait été arrachée de ses gonds par un homme encapuchonné. La réaction de James le meilleur aurors de sa promotion fut immédiate, il hurla à Lily de s'en aller qu'il allait le retenir ce que Lily fit bien malgrés elle.

Un éclair vert, le bruit d'un corps qui tombe et le silence revint seulement entrecoupé par des bruits de pas.

Non pas Harry. Je vous en supplie pas Harry ! Prenez moi à la place mais pas mon bébé !

Pousses-toi petite idiote, gronda le mage noir

Je vous en prie pas Harry …

_AVADA KEDAVRA_

Une autre lumière verte aussi aveuglante que l'autre. Le corps qui tombe lentement.

Ta mort signifie mon immortalité bébé alors m'en veux pas trop ..

Areuh !

Bébé Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi maman était par terre allongée les yeux grands ouverts et cela lui faisait peur…

_Avada kedavra ……_

Un éclair vert qui file vers l'enfant et qui le frappe en plein front. Il tombe comme ses parents avant lui et comme tant d'autres personnes. Un rire froid à vous glacer le sang retentit alors.

La victoire de Lord Voldemort est totale ! Et dire que ce gosse avait le pouvoir de me vaincre……

Le Lord noir s'interrompit net. Contre toute attente et défiant toute la médecine moldus l'enfant se relève en gazouillant et Voldemort plongé dans ses pensées ne vit pas l'éclair vert s'en aller droit sur lui venant du front de l'enfant.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOON !ARGHHHHHHH

Le corps du Seigneur des ténèbres tombe lourdement sur le sol provoquant une explosion de la maison des Potter.

Albus Dumbledore se dirigea le cœur lourd vers la maison des Potter accompagné de l'Ordre du Phénix. Albus marcha sur les ruines de la maison silencieusement comme éspérant trouver un signe de vie quand soudain à la stupeur de tous on entendit un cri perçant les ténèbres de la nuit (par le volume ! il a de la puissance vocale le ryry ! lol -)

J'ai trouvé un survivant… Harry est vivant ! hurla Franck Londubat

Tous les membres de l'Ordre se dirigèrent vers Franck et furent figés de stupeur. Harry suçait son puce et les regardait faire calé près de sa mère les joues ruisselantes de larmes.

Le directeur de Poudlard regardait Harry figé puis se ressaisit et fit partir tous l'Ordre restant seul avec Minerva et Hagrid à qui il demanda d'apporter Harry au 4 Privet Drive à l'instant même.

Le lendemain matin 

Pétunia ouvrit la porte pour prendre son lait quand elle vit Harry dormant sur son palier. Elle le prit rapidement en jetant un œil nerveux aux alentours et l'amena rapidement à l'intérieur de la maison sauf qu'elle n'avait pas vu la lettre de Dumbledore…

Vernon regarde……Un bébé !

Tu sais qu'il ressemble au bon à rien de mari de ta sœur…

On le tu-sais-quoi ?

Oh oui… On ne sait jamais avec ses gens là…

Et sur ces paroles ils se levèrent en hâte excités par ce qu'ils avaient l'intention de faire… Ils se dirigèrent vers le cabanon de jardin et s'y enfermèrent. Ils prirent un bac d'eau assez profond et y jetèrent le pauvre Harry qui dormait.

Vernon et Pétunia regardèrent le corps s'enfoncer avec une fascination morbide puis revinrent dans la cuisine un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Deux personnes se tenaient la main dans la pénombre da la nuit cherchant une quelconque lumière. L'homme était grand avec des cheveux noirs corbeaux que l'on voyait très peu dans la pénombre, ses yeux bleu brillaient dans le noir faisant un contraste avec le décor.

La femme était auburn, plutôt petite avec de beaux yeux émeraudes.

James, où sommes-nous ? demanda la jeune femme

James ne répondit pas et une autre personne le fit à sa place d'une voix douce.

Dans le Royaume des Morts.

Les deux jeunes se tinrent la main encore plus fort.

Qui êtes vous alors ? demanda James

Je suis Godric Gryffondor et je vous souhaite la bienvenue parmis nous mes jeunes amis.

Attendez là je comprend pas si vous êtes Gryffondor alors je suis Merlin moi ! répliqua James

Non jeune homme. JE suis Merlin.

La personne qui venait de prendre la parole se mit derrière Godric accompagnés de trois femmes et d'un homme. Merlin était comme Dumbledore sauf que sa barbe était moins longue et il avait des mèches brunes.

Il fournit quelques explications puis Lily posa la question qu'elle voulait poser depuis un certain temps

Pourquoi êtes vous ici ?

Nous nous devons d'accueillir la personne qui vient d'arriver juste derrière vous et qui en ce moment est en quelque sorte mort. Lorsque qui plus est c'est notre descendant.

Je savais que j'étais le descendant de Gryffondor mais ……

Papa ?Mama ? s'écria une petite voix

Harry mon chéri ! s'écria Lily

Lily et James se précipitèrent vers Harry et le prirent dans leurs bras le couvrant de baisers.

Voici notre descendant s'exclama Merlin

Quoi ! s'écrièrent les deux parents

Rowena explique lui …

Bien sûr. Ma fille épousa le fils d'Helga mais malheureusement ils n'eurent que des enfants ayant peu de pouvoirs voir même pas du tout.

Merlin continua

Puis Viviane et moi eurent une fille n'ayant pas de pouvoirs magiques. Nous la donnèrent à un couple de nobles.Elle continua ma lignée et celle de Viviane ici présente. Par le plus grands des hasards une de ses descendantes épousa le fils de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle. Leur union donna naissance à celle d'un enfant aux pouvoirs magiques.Mes descendants ont comme marque de famille les yeux verts.Lily est donc ma descendante ainsi que celle de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle.

Finissant son explication une autre personne prit la parole. L'homme était vêtue d'une robe vert et argent.

Mon héritier en tentant de tuer votre enfant lui transmis une partie de ses pouvoirs faisant de lui mon héritier à demi.

Mais il est mort sinon il ne serait pas avec nous ! s'écria Lily bouleversée.

Il est mort en effet. Mais il vivra après son entraînement il va revivre.

A suivre 

Voilà ca vous a plu ?

Petite question :

Les couples seront ; **_Harry/Cho ? Harry/Hermione ? Harry/Ginny ? _**

Sinon pour les fans de Ron vous allez avoir quelques surprises……


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer : tout est à JK Rowling et quelques trucs sont à Tolkien.**_

**Chapitre 2- Entrainement et retour sur terre**

Cela faisait quatorze années qu'Harry Potter était mort. En effet sa mort le lendemain même de sa victoire contre Voldemort était connu par de là le monde. Il avait été noyé par sa « famille d'accueil adoré » qu'était les Dursley qui ont eu une amende et une peine de prison de trente ans malgrés le faît qu'il ne sache comment on les avait découverts (un petit sorcier est passé par ici il repassera par là)

Mais Harry était toujours en vie bien que son corps soit mort son esprit était bel et bien vivant bien qu'au Royaume des morts. Sa résistance à l'_Avada Kedavra _lui avait crée une sorte de protection envers son esprit le laissant pour mort.

Harry avait passé cinq ans à ne faire que s'amuser avec ses parents rire aux blagues de son paternel et jouer. Mais c'était un enfant extrêment précoce, il savait déjà lire et écrire parfaitement au plus grand plaisir de ses instructeurs.

Il avait donc à l'âge de six ans sous la tutelle de Rowena commencé à lire la bibliothèque la plus grande et la plus fourni du monde, elle contenait tous les livres écrit par l'homme depuis la découverte de l'écriture ainsi que ceux oubliés de tous.

Pour lui éviter des lectures fastidieuses Rowena lui fit un sort de mémorisation pour retenir sans peine combiné à celui de lecture rapide (_memorios rapid !_ ).

Après un long moment aux yeux des parents impatient de retrouver leur petit garçon, il réapparut. Ses connaissances autant magiques que moldues étaient impressionnantes, il connaissait toutes les potions par cœur, les parties théoriques des sorts et des sports.

La partie pratique débuta peu de temps après l'avoir laissé se reposer un peu de toutes ses connaissances. Il apprit la botanique, les potions, les enchantements, la métamorphose, la stratégie militaire, la magie« blanche et noir », les illusions, les rituels, les soins, les incantations, la magie élémentale ( il maîtrisait à la stupeur de tous les ombres à cause ou grâce à Voldemort ainsi que le feu et le vent),la magie ancienne, création de sortilèges, magie divine, l'histoire, les échecs, l'arithmancie, les runes, l'alchimie, la magie sans baguette, la magie des nymphes, elfes, nains, vélanes, phénix, serpents,dragons,...sans distinction lui fut apprises aussi bien par des moldus que des sorciers, elfes, nains,……

Il développa aussi son endurence à la douleur, son entrainement physique c'est à dire tous les sports de combats magiques ou non sans exception qu'il mit plusieurs années à maîtriser tels que le katana qui était son arme favorite il la maniait particulièrement bien ainsi que des loisirs tels que les combats, « l'art des farces », ou simplement prendre du bon temps tous ensemble.

Harry ayant grandit avec tous le monde se mit à appeler Merlin, Godric et Salazar « grand-père ou papi » ; Rowena, Helga et Viviane « grand-mère ou mamie » ce qui leurs permis à tous d'avoir de grands moments de complicité.

Ses parent appréciaient particulièrement ces moments où Harry s'amusait avec ses « grands parents » comme il disait cela, permettait à tous le monde de se détendre et de souffler un peu.

James avait demandé en secret à Harry de devenir animagus afin de s'amuser un peu ce qu'il s'empressa, excité de faire. Harry était un sorcier pouvant se transformer en divrs animaux dont : le tigre, le lion, le serpent, l'aigle, le renard, le phénix, le griffon, le dragon argenté et le pégase.

Cela ne surprit absolument pas James qui s'était attendu à quelque chose comme ça de la part de son fils. Après tout il était le fils d'un maraudeur quand même !

Lily avait elle aussi apprit en secret à son fils quelque chose. Cette fois s'était la musique. Il apprit à composer et créer avec de grands artistes de la musique tels que Mozart, Bach,…………

Il était divin aussi bien au chant qu'a n'importe quel instrument.

Mais vint le moment des adieux, moment pénible pour tous, moment où les larmes coulèrent à flots. Il vint aussi le moment où ils durent trouver un nouveau nom pour le jeune Potter.

Sébastien ? proposa Salazar

Marc ? dit Helga

Baptiste ? demanda Godric

Arthur ? s'exclama Merlin

Bastien ? proposa à son tour Rowena

Non, non et renon ! Nous avons choisit. Ce sera un nom composé……And the winner is Sirius-Rémus ! Pas mal non ? s'écria le couple

Euh juste pour dire, c'est un peu moi qui voit mais bon ça me va._C'est juste un peu long..._songea Harry en soupirant

OUAIS cria le couple tous heureux

Ce sont de vrais gamin s'exclama Harry d'ou lui répondirent Lily et James en tirant la langue.

Mais le nom de famille ? demandèrent brusquement les fondateurs

UNDOMIEL répondit une femme en arrivant vers eux.

Sage Arwen…s'inclinèrent ils tous sauf Harry, Lily et James qui ne comprenaient pas tout..

Mais…Maman ! s'écria …James (eh oui c'est sa maman !)

Jamesichou ! et ils s'enlacèrent tendrement

Vous êtes sa mère ? demanda ébranlé Merlin

Bien sûr ! J'ai vu beaucoup de photos d'elle à la maison. Je la reconnaîtrait entre mille. Mais elle est morte à ma naissance…

En effet. On m'a empoisonné dès la fin de l'accouchement. Mais j'avais un autre nom, celui de Valentine Liemans pour que personne ne sache qui j'étais.

Donc vous êtes ma grand-mère ?

Oui mon petit. C'est toi la Lily qui à tourné en bourrique mon Jamesie ?

Lily rougit violement hochant la tête presque timidement.

Après des explications ils apprirent que la mère de James n'était autre qu'une princesse elfe du doux nom d'Arwen Undomiel. Elle dirigeait le Royaume des morts d'une main de maître étant la seule ayant le pouvoir de faire revenir un mort et voir le monde des vivants. Elle mit en garde Harry de Dumbledore qui pourrait le manipuler mais il lui dit d'une voix assuré qu'il connaissait la légilimentie et l'occlumentie tout en le maîtrisant parfaitement.

Elle pria Harry de la suivre et lui donna une potion inconnu à Harry (pourtant il est sensé connaître toutes les potions du mondes ?) qui la but docilement sans poser trop de questions.

Elle lui fit la bise, lui donna une clée pour Gringotts et le salua tandis qu'il disparaissait du Royaume une larme coulant sur sa joue translucide.

Il apparut devant Poudlard. Il prit son courage à deux mains et se dirigea vers la porte massif du château. Il frappa trois coups. Argus Rusard lui ouvrit le laissant entrer.

Que désirez vous ?

Parler au directeur de cette école.

Très bien suivez moi.

Il le suivit et arriva davant la statue du bureau. Il entendit la voix de Rusard prononcer le mot de passe (chaussette en chocolat) et entra. Il frappa à la porte du bureau et entra.

Bonjour Mr ?

Mr Undomiel.

Ah. Mr Undomiel. Votre mère ne serez pas par hasard Arwen ? La princesse elfe des légendes ?

Exact. C'est ma mère.

Donc pour en revenir à l'objet de votre visite…

Je souhait m'inscrire. Mon ancienne école à été détruite par les mangemorts. Je souhaite aller en cinquième année. C'est celle que j'allais faire.

Donc veuillez remplir ce formulaire.

Harry le remplit docilement.

Tenez Mr.

Merci. Vous vous appelez donc… Sirius-Rémus ?

Oui. Mes parents adoraient ces deux prénoms donc…

Je vois.Pourtant ces prénoms ne sont pas courant. Enfin…Savez vous où dormir ?

Non justement je me demandais…

Attendez. Vous détestez Voldemort n'est ce pas ?

Oui

Vous voulez le tuer ?

Oui

J'ai une endroit pour vous. Voyez vous j'ai crée l'Ordre du Phénix. Cet Ordre lutte contre Voldemort en douce. (il cherche à l'embaucher)

Je souhaite m'y installer. Ce sera un endroit parfait.

Très bien ! allons y.

Dumbledore se leva et prit un portoloin le menant au Square Grimmaurd tenu fermement par Harry.

Ils arrivèrent avec un grand fracas au QG de l'Ordre provoquant la panique. Dumbledore se leva, épousseta sa robe et demanda la réunion de tous. En effet il avait rendus Harry invisible juste avant le départ.

Tandis qu'ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de réunion tous se demandait la venue de Dumbledore.

Bienvenue à la réunion. Je voudrais vous présenter quelqu'un qui va être un futur élève…

Mais qui est ce ? demanda Sirius impatient

Voici Sirius-Rémus UNDOMIEL.

Ehhhhhhhh mais c'est mon nom ça !dirent en cœur Rémus et Sirius

Harry sortit de la pénombre.

Bien désolé.

Tous le dévisageait. En effet il était à regarder : les cheveux noirs lui tombant négligeament sur les yeux qui étaient eux-même vert émeraude avec des paillettes d'or. Il avait du muscle et cela se voyait sous ses vêtement noirs. (j'allais pas le faire moche le bô ryry ...bave )

Mais c'est la copie de James et Lily !s'écria Rémus

Non mais c'est vrai ça ! T'es leur fils caché ?

Je ne suis pas leur fils mais ma mère et celle de James Potter sont demi-sœur. Cela explique la ressemblance. (le mensonge...bouhhhh)

Bon reprenons. Sirius-Rémus il va falloir que tu t'entraîne pour égaler notre niveau magiqe…

_Ca ça m'étonnerait...ils vont avoir une de ces surprises...Oh et puis vaut mieux jouer le jeu..._

Faîtes donc un duel avec notre meilleur élément de cette matière alias Rogue dit Dumbledore

Ils se mirent en position. Rogue attaqua d'un _expelliarmus_ retentissant qu'Harry esquiva d'un geste. Il lança un simple stupéfix que Rogue ne put esquiver pourtant étant le meilleur dueliste du groupe…

Wouahhh ! Où as-tu appris à te battre comme ça !

Coup de chance

Viens on va t'emmener te présenter aux autres décidèrent Sirius et Rémus le prenant par le bras et le tirant dehors sous les yeux ahuris des autres.

Bon première chose dit d'un coup Rémuson va dans ma chambre. Il faut qu'on parle. ( ca sent les ennuis ca..)

Ok si vous voulez...

Ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce et prirent un fauteuil chacun se mettant en cercle afin de mieux parler.

Dit nous qui tu es vraiment _Sirius-Rémus_...demanda Rémus d'une voix trahissant sa curiosité de même pour Sirius dont les yeux semblaient briller de curiosité...

A Suivre

RAR

CICIN: tu es ma première revieweuse...Merciiiiiiiiii. Pour ta question sur les Dursley il sera au courant et malgrés la prison il va sévir...Nyark j'ai hâte d'écrire le 3 eme chapitre...Il les fera souffrir ça c'est sûr . Le couple Harry/Hermione est mon favoris mais on verra après...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre3- Les révélations engendrent les problèmes**

Harry regarda les deux maraudeurs un air hébété sur le visage. Comprenant sa question muette Rémus expliqua :  
- Ton odeur. C'est elle qui t'as trahis.  
- Merde ! J'ai oublié de mettre le sort de dépistage. Quel crétin !  
- Ca tu ne le fais pas dire Harry.  
- Harry... Je n'aime pas mon prénom...Je préfère Angélus...D'ailleurs mon titre complet c'est Harry James Angélus Potter. Mais personne ne m'appelle comme ça, soupira Harry.  
- Raconte nous pourquoi tu te fais appeler comme ça Angélus !  
Un sourire radieux aux lèvres Harry leur raconta tous dans les moindres détails de sa mort à sa renaissance. Au bout de trois heures d'explications et de rire, la gorge sèche Harry finit son histoire.  
- Tu m'impressionnes filleul ! s'écria Sirius  
- Merci ! Mais comment le dire aux autres ? Salut moi c'est Harry Potter et non pas Rémus-Sirius Undomiel...C'est nul no..  
- Pas besoin de leur dire coupa une voix glaciale  
- J'ai oublié le sort du silence... Merde !  
- Oui en effet, c'est bête continua la voix  
- Bon ben...  
- Venez dans mon bureau Mr Potter.  
- Très bien je vous suis.

Harry prit la suite de l'homme-à-la-voix-froide-comme-un-glaçon et entra dans une pièce sombre dans laquel malgré son pouvoir dessus ne put voir la figure de l'homme.  
- Pas la peine de faire de la magie, j'ai une cape enchantée qui permet que personne ne peut voir le visage de son porteur... Génial invention non ?  
- Mouais. Que voulez vous ?  
- La vérité. Pourquoi êtes vous vraiment revenu Mr Potter ?  
- Tuer Voldychou pourquoi ?  
- La vérité, Mr Potter, la vérité.  
- Mais c'est la vérité bordel ! Vous me faites perdre mon temps vous savez ?  
- Bon. Sachez que votre héritage familiale vous ne l'aurez pas. J'ai, comment dire ? Tous pris ! Drôle non ?  
- QUOI ? VOUS AVEZ TOUS LES MANOIRS ? TOUS MON OR ? TOUTES MES AFFAIRES FAMILIALES ? MAIS JE VAIS VOUS TUER !  
- Faîtes le Mr Potter mais ceci est mon corps astral. Cela ne me fera strictement rien !  
- Grrrr...  
- Voyons un peu de distinction !  
- Qu'avez-vous fait d'autre ?  
- Lancé un sortilège de magie noire aux Dursley pour qu'il te tue toi et leurs fils. Pour eux cette idée était parfaitement normale. D'ailleurs petite anecdote amusante, on n'a jamais retrouvé le corps du fils Dursley ! Normal ! Je l'ai pris et donné en pâture a des fauves affamés...  
Je suis un partisan anonyme de Voldemort. Tous pense que j'œuvre contre mais en réalité...Je suis avec Lui !  
- Vous êtes un salaud...  
- Mais on fait tous des choses horribles un jour ou l'autre. Moi je suis précoce. Vous savez Mr Potter, à dix ans j'avais tué un homme de sang froid alors maintenant...  
- Je me casse. J'en ai assez entendu comme ça. Adieu mec !  
Et Harry partit sans se retourner laissant l'homme, seul murmurant quelque chose :  
- Je te tuerais au nom de mon maître Voldemort, Potter.  
Puis l'homme partit en faisant tourbillonner sa robe pour tenter de faire comme son maître bien-aimé.

Dumbledore ouvrit les yeux à ce moment précis alors qu'il dormait d'un sommeil profond depuis le départ d'Harry.  
Il sourit puis retourna à ses documents posés sur le bureau.

Rogue qui dormait sur les copies d'interrogation des BUSES se réveilla en sursaut. Il grogna en silence puis continua sa correction :  
- Weasley, Serpentard O Granger, Serdaigle O Malefoy, Gryffondor A Longdubat, Poufsouffle P Patil, Gryffondor P Crabbe, Serpentard P Goyle...

Dire qu'Harry était en colère était un euphémisme, il bouillait littéralement de rage envers cet inconnu dont la seule chose qu'il savait sur son physique était qu'il était plutôt grand et maigre.  
Pas grand chose en somme se dit-il  
Il pria Rémus et Sirius de le suivre puis les aida à faire leurs bagages qu'il avait demandé aux deux maraudeurs de faire.  
Il leur prit le bras et transplana.  
- Où sommes nous Harry ? Demanda Sirius  
- Dans les Alpes, en France un pays que j'ai appris à apprécier pendant mon séjour dans le Royaume des morts.  
- Ahhhhhhhh  
- Il y a une forêt pour mon problème, un lac pour nager et une vaste prairie pour s'entraîner au maniement des armes ou d'autres trucs de ce genre.  
- Ton problème ? Harry ? Demanda d'une voix forte Rémus  
- Plus tard Rémus plus tard.  
- Harry...supplia Sirius  
Mais il resta campé sur ces décisions.

Tandis qu'Harry se mettait à construire une maison par magie, Sirius et Rémus cherchèrent sous les ordres du chef du bois pour la cheminée.  
Une demi-heure plus tard la maison était fini, les meubles en place, la cheminée ronronnante.  
Harry bailla et ce fut la signe d'aller au lit pour tous le monde. Rémus et Sirius le laissèrent se coucher tous seul et s'endormirent la tête sur l'oreiller.  
Harry regarda le feu et guetta le moindre bruit que pourrait faire les deux maraudeurs.  
Il se leva doucement et sortit dehors où une nuit plutôt douce commençait. Il se coucha à ras le sol et regarda la lune. Il avait toujours été fasciné par cet astre blanc qui pouvait être belle mais terrible.

Flash-back

Harry avait dix ans et il dormait avec son père sur l'herbe fraîche. Son père venait de se lever comme il le faisait toujours, un peu avant Harry pour chercher Lily, qui restait dans la maison les laissant entre hommes.  
Harry était seul. Un bruissement de feuilles. Une comptine d'enfant était chanté par une petite fille.

Promenons-nous dans les bois  
Pendant que le loup n'y est pas  
Si le loup y étais  
Il nous mordrais  
Mais le loup n'y est pas  
Il ne nous mordra pas

Le loup y étais et il avait mordus. Et avait rendus l'enfant lycanthrope. Et cet enfant c'était Harry.

Fin du Flash-back

Il soupira et songea à la marque qu'il avait depuis. Un croissant de lune sur l'épaule. Voilà ce qui arrive quand on dort à la lumière de la lune pensa Harry amèrement.  
Mais il savait que Rémus le comprendrait. Après tous lui aussi c'est un loup-garou ! songea-t-il  
Il s'endormit sur ses pensées peu gaies.

Le lendemain, émus cherchait Harry qui avait disparu depuis la soirée. Quand il le vit roulé en boule dans l'herbe il repensa à la position qu'avait Lily quand elle dormait. C'est bien son fils songea-t-il amusé.  
Il le prit dans se bras et le reposa doucement sur le canapé quand Sirius fit son apparition et réveilla Harry.  
Sirius lui apporta des vêtements de rechanges et lui ordonna de mettre les mettre à la place des fripes qu'il avait.  
Harry s'exécuta et, alors qu'il enlevait son tee-shirt, laissa malencontreusement sa marque en forme de lune visible pour Rémus.  
- Harry... tonna-t-il d'une voix forte  
- Oui ?  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça dit-il en montrant la marque  
- Euhh...Rien.  
- Harry ...  
- Ma marque de lycanthropie dit-il piteusement en regardant le sol.

A Suivre

Bon comme vous pouvez le constatez j'ai trouvé une solution ! Donc demain vous aurez sûrement le chapitre 4 !


End file.
